


"this is why they say there's no use raising kids"

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [24]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: DIFFERENT NAMED CHARACTERS, M/M, Na "This is why they say there's no use raising kids" Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Nana and Hisoka aren't even married but they already have kids.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	"this is why they say there's no use raising kids"

**Author's Note:**

> just nomin being dreamies' parents ft. mark being the tired uncle
> 
> name guide(?):  
> hisoka - jeno  
> seunghyung - mark  
> moonsik - renjun  
> hiroki - jisung  
> moonsoo - chenle

"Let's not have kids, Hisoka," NaNa says, weary as he looks at Moonsoo, Hiroki, Moonsik, and Donghyuck noisily frolicking by the sea as they had all elected to go to the beach today.

Hisoka hums, face blank and eyes looking dead.

Seunghyung is already dead to the world at that moment, having been dragged to the studio early by Taeyong. He had opted to take a nap in a shaded hammock and escape the chaos, leaving the two to wrangle the "kids".

_Or probably recharging to have the energy to face these gremlins later_ , NaNa thinks.

Of course the couple being the next in line to guard the "children" were left alone. Hisoka has half a mind to leave them alone, unsupervised.

He shudders when he recalls the last time he and NaNa left Moonsik and Donghyuck alone, they had to pay for new carpet and new flooring in one of the game rooms at home.

NaNa side eyes him and he shrugs. The former exhales softly and sips his margarita halfheartedly. (NaNa's high alcohol tolerance was the product of dealing with the hellspawns. Moonsoo, most of all.)

"LeLe, please don't drown Donghyuck before lunch!"

NaNa shouts at Moonsoo. Hisoka sighs and sips on NaNa's iced americano with 4 espresso shots, face unchanged.

"Does that mean I can drown him after lunch?"

Hisoka shouts back, "Only if you lot finish lunch and have rested."

"You're not my dad!"

_And yet, here I am_ , Hisoka thinks.

NaNa, bless his fiancé's soul, pats his hand softly in consolation.

Seunghyung opens one eye to see what the shouting was about. One look at NaNa and Hisoka made the elder close his eye again, pretending he never woke up.

_Traitor_ , softhearted Hisoka hisses viciously in his mind.

"Why did we think this was a good idea?" NaNa softly asks. Hisoka shrugs, "It was either they go feral at home or we let them go feral outside with less damage."

NaNa heavily sighs, nodding.


End file.
